Deep Oceans
by Angel Longstring
Summary: Captain Guinevere Kirkland (Pirate Wales) loses her ship and crew thanks to the nefarious Spanish Pirate Captain Antonio Carriedo and his first mate, Lovino Vargas. Stranded on a beach she decides to get her revenge by finding a new ship and crew which puts her in the path of Swiss mercenary Vash Zwingli. What's to come is up to fate-or is it?
1. Chapter 1

_An eerie silence had spread between the two ships that had faced off. The _Welsh Dragon _had been overtaken by the _Quimera_ and the once grand pirate ship was now a burning lump of timber. A single lifeboat was rowing away from the wreckage, its blonde occupant covered in cuts and bruises. The proud woman's back was straight but the pain in her eyes was evident as she glanced over her shoulder at the wreckage, watching the Spanish ship sail away. She couldn't believe it had actually happened but she'd underestimated Antonio and Lovino. She would not do that again._

_"I could kill you, but I think letting you live will be much harsher." _

_"Bloody bastard, you'll pay for this!"_

_"Oh, pequena you're so funny. Adios, senorita."_

The words rang through Guinevere's head as she walked on the beach. The Welsh woman was furious, both at herself and Antonio and Lovino. Thanks to them she was stranded with no vessel or crew. She trembled, both with rage and sorrow at the memory. Her entire crew had been murdered by that Spanish bastard and his bloody little Italian boyfriend. She stopped, turning to glare out toward the open ocean. "Bloody Spaniard is going to pay." She grumbled before giving a sigh and running a hand through her blonde tresses. She was seriously going to hurt Antonio the next time she saw him and that was a promise. She turned toward the pier she'd spotted, glad that it was lined with docks. Docks meant ships and ships meant potential jobs. So, putting Antonio aside for the moment, she headed that way intent on finding a job and getting a new vessel. With that in mind, she went to the pier. She mentally went over a list of things she would need to gather. She'd lost a lot more than her vessel and crew to that bastard, though those were the most important things she'd lost. Her crew had been like family to her.

_'No, no yeh can't wallow in bloody self pity. None of them would have wanted that. They'd want yeh kicking their bloody balls.' _She thought to herself. She had reached the pier by then and spotted a cabin boy leaving the docks. He was about sixteen or so, with shaggy brown hair, warm brown eyes and a nice tan from being out on the ocean. His clothes were a little travel worn and a bit tattered but still kept him decent. Her own were only a little better. Her cream blouse was dirty and tattered, the same with her slightly shorter than knee length skirt. At least her boots were still in good shape. She flashed him a charming smile, waving him over. "Oi, lad would yeh be knowing if there were any jobs on any of the ships?" she asked blue eyes warm and friendly. The boy smiled back, though he seemed a little smug as he did.

"Aye, I just left one of the ships, miss but I'm afraid that the vessel I left don't hire women." He answered and she just laughed.

"I wasn't asking for meself, lad. I was asking for me brother." She spoke waving a hand in an absentminded gesture. Well, it looked as if she was going to have to get a change of clothes before she could find a job. "I'll just head back into town and let him know." She commented and headed that way before the boy could stop her. It wasn't long before she reached the outskirts of the small port town and her sharp eyes caught some clothes on a line that she knew wouldn't be missed. She also grabbed a pair of ripped hose and a hat before she ducked into an alleyway to change. A few minutes later, a petite, curvy boy stepped out of the alleyway and headed back to the docks, whistling a merry little tune as he went. It didn't take the 'boy' long to reach the docks and find the fishing ship that the cabin boy had left earlier. She approached the ship, noting it was Swiss and only nodded slightly. The Swiss were an odd lot, usually mercenaries. Whatever, beggars couldn't be choosers. She made her way onto the ship and a quick inquiry had her finding the captain to talk to him. He was a tall, well built man with shaggy dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He looked like he'd spent his life on the sea and while she liked that, she did not like the look he gave her after she asked to be a part of his crew.

"I'm afraid I cannot accept you onto my crew, lad. You wouldn't be able to do the work, you're much too small." Captain Tanner spoke and Guin started to speak in her defense when a voice spoke up from behind her.

"Let him on the ship, Captain. He will be a hard worker." The voice was male with a distinct German accent attached to it. Guin half turned to see a blonde haired man of Swiss descent standing behind her and slightly to her left. He was lean and well built with plenty of muscle. He had a rifle slung over his shoulder that belied his almost casual stance. A neutral expression was on his face, but his green eyes were studying her rather intently. Their intensity might have unnerved her but the man looked to the Captain shortly after her gaze fell on him. Captain Tanner raised an eyebrow.

"You know Gavin, Vash?" he asked.

"I know a good worker when I see one. I'll look after him." The Swiss man replied bluntly and Captain Tanner chuckled, nodding.

"Very well then, I suppose we can give you a trial run. We'll be at another port in a couple of weeks anyway." He commented and left to continue overseeing the preparations. Guin turned to Vash, raising an eyebrow at him. The blonde gave a shrug in reply and motioned for her to follow him. Guin let out a sigh but followed realizing it was going to be a pain in the ass to learn to be a crew member again after being a Captain. Vash showed her around _The Persephone_, making sure she knew where all the equipment was that she would be working with. She memorized all the information he gave her and then she was shown where she would be sleeping below decks. Her new bed was one of many hammock type deals and inwardly she groaned. She hated sleeping in those but well she didn't have much choice, now did she? Then the call went up that they were setting sail and they went up to see how they could help. The first day went smoothly and Guin settled onto her hammock to sleep thinking that this might not be so bad after all. She didn't sleep well at all that night, not used to sleeping below decks with a group of snoring men.

The next morning she woke with the rest of the crew and was assigned to swabbing the deck. She wasn't surprised, being the new boy on the ship so she took the job without complaint and went to work. The buckets of water that she was to use swabbing the deck were heavy things. It had been a long time since she'd done this kind of work but she was not going to let it stop her. The blonde hummed under her breath as she worked. The sun was hot on her back and shoulders but it felt good to be doing an honest day's work, not that she hadn't worked when she was a Captain. She helped around the ship after finishing her assigned duties, surprising the rest of the crew with how much she knew about working on a ship. They seemed to grudgingly respect her for the moment and she had to hide a triumphant smile. She wasn't even bothered by their jibes of 'beginner's luck'. She'd be off their ship at the next port anyway, so she wasn't looking to form connections with any of them. They were all a little rough for her tastes. She helped haul in the nets that evening before they went to supper. She was not prepared for the teasing that started up the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Vash was puzzled by the newcomer.

He knew there was something off about the new cabin boy. It wasn't just the fact that he was petite but there was a subtle softness to him that Vash found odd. Green eyes studied the new cabin boy as he swabbed the deck. He could hear the cheerful melody that the boy sang and raised an eyebrow at the choice of tune. It was more fitting to a pirate ship than a fishing vessel. He shook his head slightly, turning his gaze out to the open ocean. It was all clear and calm for as far as he could see. He noticed when Gavin finished his work and went to put away the stuff he'd used. Vash watched him struggle with the barrels of water used to clean the decks which were almost as big as he was. Gavin seemed to get it under control after a moment though and went on his way.

Vash wondered about the boy. There was a hidden intelligence in his sapphire eyes that the rest of the crew seemed to miss. Then again, he did come off as a bit slow sometimes. He assumed it was so that they wouldn't ask too many questions. The boy didn't seem to like to talk about his past. All he'd told them was that he was the son of a sailor on a merchant vessel. His mother had died giving birth to him so he'd lived with an aunt until he was eight, old enough to start working on his father's ship. That ship had been lost in a storm though and he was the only survivor.

_'I wonder how true that is…' _the blonde thought idly as his shift finished. He climbed down from the lookout and went below decks to get lunch. He was promptly greeted by a commotion of raised voices when he arrived. He raised an eyebrow, quickly sizing up the situation. Gavin was seated at one of the eating areas with a couple other crew members who seemed to be teasing him. The boy had a faint blush on his cheeks, though it was hard to see it in the dim light.

"I do not! Belt up, you bloody idiots." Gavin exclaimed, his cheeks darkening.

"Oh, really? Then why are you turning as red as a lobster?" one of the nearby crew asked. Gavin's eyes narrowed and Vash could tell he'd reached his limit. This teasing had been going on for the better part of a couple of days now. Vash had noticed that it hadn't bothered Gavin at first, he just let it roll off his shoulders. It seemed now that it was finally getting on his nerves. Vash shook his head, eyeing the men and clearing his throat. They all looked at him, slightly wide-eyed.

"Don't you have work to be doing?" he asked and they immediately nodded, hurriedly leaving. He turned to find Gavin fighting to hide a smirk. Then the boy was scowling up at him, belying the humor dancing in his blue eyes.

"Yeh didn't hav' teh do tha'." He muttered and Vash shrugged as he sat down.

"Maybe not but I have. Now I have a question for you." He replied turning to Gavin. The boy blinked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" he spoke his voice calm but Vash could see his shoulders tense slightly.

"What's a girl doing disguising herself as a boy on a fishing vessel?" he asked and Gavin's eyes widened with shock then narrowed with suspicion.

"How the bloody hell did you know?!" he-no she-demanded.

"I didn't until you just confirmed it." He replied.

"Keep your bloody voice down! I don't want the whole bloody crew knowing!" Vash snorted.

"Calm down, I wasn't planning on telling anyone." he commented. Gavin eyed him then sighed and looked away.

"I lost me ship to pirates. I needed to get to the next port and earn a little money so I could get a new ship. I need to get revenge for what they did." She answered and Vash nodded.

"I see. Well then I won't stop you." He spoke before starting on his food. They ate in companionable silence for a moment before Gavin turned to him.

"My name's Guin, by the way." She informed him and Vash nodded, the barest hints of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He already could tell that this was going to be an eventful voyage if her arrival hadn't told him that already. Guin got up and returned to work, leaving Vash to puzzle over how a girl could be involved with pirates of all things. He realized it wasn't impossible and the pieces actually fit. She'd hummed songs of pirates, knew her way around a ship. Maybe she'd been someone important on the ship she'd lost or had someone important to her on there. Either way it was more than enough motivation for revenge. He finished his meal in short order and head back up to go to his quarters and get some rest before his next shift.

He found chaos instead.

"Let her go! You bloody bullies are scaring her to death!"

"So? She's a freak!"

"We ought to take her to shore and put her on display. Now move, boy." Vash heard Larkin speak as he reached the crew. They were all gathered around the nets they'd just hauled in and were poking at the nets with the butt end of harpoons. He arrived just as Larkin pushed Guin out of the way, knocking off her hat in the process. Her long, light blonde hair was freed and her secret revealed despite her attempts to quickly cover it up. "Bloody hell, you're a girl!"

"And you're a bloody moron! Now stop it!" Guin replied as Vash finally got a look at what they were arguing over. He thought at first that a young girl, who had blonde hair and green eyes, was trapped in the net but then he saw the pale tail that was attached to her. She had various cuts on her from the poking and prodding and she was huddled as far away from the men as she could manage. Her slender frame was shaking and terror showed clearly in her green eyes. Vash blinked, shocked. He thought mermaids were just myth, folklore at best but the truth was staring him straight in the eye. In a fluid motion he brought his rifle off his shoulder and pointed it at Larkin who had been in the process of trying to force Guin over with the mermaid for whatever reason. He wasn't concerned about why just then. He was too pissed off to really care.

They were hurting a child, a defenseless child.

He would not stand for that.

"Who wants to hurt the mermaid? Say aye."

**Well ... I seem to have forgotten to add a note to the intro chapter. Oops XD anywho please review and let me know if you wish me to continue! This is my spin off from my friend HannahSakura's story Siren's Call. Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: Guin's point of view**

_Guin knew the rest of the crew didn't see the sudden cold fury that swept over Vash's features. Then he was speaking, his voice harsh and that caught the crew's attention as well as the gun pointed at their faces. Later she might laugh as she remembered their expressions. First, though she had to get out of this situation alive if that was even possible._

Blue eyes studied the tense blonde Swiss as he faced off with the rest of the crew. One man stupidly called out 'aye' and before the rest could blink, Vash had shot him. The remaining four crew members and the captain eyed Vash warily. They now knew he was serious about making them leave the mermaid alone. Guin had slowly shifted so that she was between the mermaid and the crew. She wasn't going to let them hurt her, not if she could help it. The captain took a couple steps forward his arms up and hands open to show he wasn't armed.

"Now, Vash let's be civil about this. There's no need for further bloodshed." Captain Tanner spoke. The Swiss man's eyes narrowed as he snorted. He didn't reply, nor did he lower his weapon. Guin had to grudgingly admire how calm he was able to remain. "Lower the gun and let's talk this out." Captain Tanner continued. Vash released the safety on the gun and quickly aimed it at Larkin who had been about to make a grab for Guin. He didn't hesitate to pull the trigger, hitting the man in the chest. Guin had crouched as the shot went off, shielding the trembling mermaid as best she could. Then chaos erupted around them as shots were fired. When everything quieted down she peeked and saw that Vash was the only one standing. His eyes were trained on her now, giving her an appraising look as she stood. She breathed a sigh of relief as he put away his gun. He strode over, crouching beside the mermaid. The frightened thing flinched away from him with a whimper, green eyes wide.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you." Vash spoke gently making no move to touch her. Instead he worked on getting the netting off. Guin helped him and between the two of them the net was quickly removed from around the mermaid. Guin shrugged out of the jacket she'd put on and wrapped it around the girl's shoulders. The girl pulled it closer, still trembling.

"What's your name?" Guin asked. The girl blinked at her.

"Lily…" she answered hesitantly. Guin was surprised to find that the girl had a distinct German accent to her voice. She smiled at Lily in what she hoped was an encouraging manner.

"It's alright, dear." Guin murmured. Green eyes flickered up to her and a hesitant smile tugged at the corners of the girl's mouth. Then her eyes widened slightly.

"You're hurt." She spoke and Guin blinked as the girl motioned to her arm. Guin looked down and saw that she was bleeding. It wasn't serious, though, she'd merely gotten grazed with a bullet at some point in the fray.

"It's nothing, I'll be alrigh'." She commented and Vash frowned at her.

"You need to stop the bleeding." He pointed out. Guin huffed slightly, though he was right. She did need to stop the bleeding at least. She grudgingly let him bandage the wound to keep him from nagging her about it later. "We nee' to ge' off this ship before we sail into por'." She commented blue eyes flickering to Vash. Green eyes met hers for a moment before Vash nodded.

"Ja, that would be a good idea. We wouldn't be able to easily explain this." He agreed, raising an eyebrow as Guin smirked. "Was?"

"Actually I have an idea for that." She spoke and quickly explained. "Yeh remembe' how I tol' yeh about losin' me ship to pirates? Well ho' abou' we blame those wankers, eh? Say they attacke' the ship and only we survived." A slight smirk flickered across the Swiss mercenary's face as he nodded.

"Ja, that sounds gut." They quickly set about gathering supplies that they could salvage and loaded them onto a life-boat. When they'd done this, Vash turned to Lily only to find her gone, Guin's jacket lying where she had been. Vash glanced at Guin who shrugged, going to retrieve her jacket.

"Guess she was ready to go home." She commented seemingly as puzzled as he was. They didn't think on it too much, though, since there was nothing they could do about it. Guin lowered the life-boat as Vash spread some left over liquor on the upper deck. "Yeh don' have to waste good rum, yeh know." She grouched but didn't press the matter since he pretty much ignored her. She had lowered the life-boat by the time he was done. He took a match and set fire to the ship before joining her. They moved away from the burning vessel and Vash blinked when Guin paused.

"Was?" he asked, eyeing her. She shook her head, going back to rowing, a haunted expression on her face.

"Tha's the secon' time I've sailed away from a burnin' ship." She muttered. Vash didn't respond, not knowing what to say to that and they rowed in silence for a while. Then Guin started up a lively pirate tune. Vash didn't know the words but he seemed to enjoy listening, or at least she thought he did.

"Why did you become a pirate?" he asked shortly after she finished the song. Guin blinked, pausing to let him take over rowing for a bit. She seemed thoughtful as she answered.

"I needed to earn money. I'm an orphan, takin' care o' several younge' siblings. They all have jobs now, though."

"Then why do you keep doing it?" he asked out of curiosity. She shrugged, glancing out over the ocean.

"I'm good at it. I've always loved the ocean, ever since I was small." She replied. She took up the oars again, seeming to say she was done with that line of conversation. He respected that and didn't pry further. Neither of them noticed the small shadow that trailed behind them in the water. They kept at it for several hours, the seas seeming calm until close to nightfall. Guin had noticed clouds gathering and she knew there was going to be a storm. She was also hoping they'd be on shore before it hit but there was no land in sight. She had a nagging feeling that this was going to be a bad storm too.

"The sea's getting rougher." Vash pointed out and Guin nodded.

"Aye, a storm's a brewin'." She agreed. She desperately hoped that they would spot land soon. An hour later, the wind and waves had picked up and no land was in sight. Guin knew their life-boat wouldn't survive rough seas. It was already being tossed around and the storm was only promising to get worse before it blew over.

"Was?" Vash asked glancing at her. She didn't realize until then that she'd been muttering in Welsh about the storm. She shook her head.

"Nothin'. Let's see about gettin' her to land, aye?" she answered and Vash nodded. They tried to keep the boat steady as they rowed but it became increasingly more difficult as the storm worsened. She quickly realized that they weren't going to make it to land and she had her doubts as to whether they would survive this storm or not. She stood, trying to gauge what direction they needed to go in, though that was nearly impossible with the driving rain pounding against her. Suddenly the boat pitched violently, throwing her off balance. She yelped, trying to regain her balance but ended up tumbling out of the boat. Cold water enveloped her for a moment, than she was resurfacing. Coughing and sputtering, she could vaguely hear Vash shouting. He was trying to get back to her but the winds and current were pushing him further away as she struggled to keep her head above water. Then she was pulled under and she couldn't breathe, couldn't tell up from down.

And everything went black.

**Okay so, ending was kind of abrupt (at least in my opinion) but yeah here you go! Tune in for the next chapter to see what happens. Review and enjoy please~!**


End file.
